


25 Days of Festive ItaHina

by Awnyaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, ItaHina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 13,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/pseuds/Awnyaa
Summary: 25 days, 25 prompts, one couple. [ItaHina]





	1. 1: Star

**Author's Note:**

> So, as a challenge to myself I have decided to take on a prompt challenge this holiday season!  
> Each chapter will be around 500 words and I hope to update daily (but no promises!).  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note for this chapter: Non-Massacre AU

**December 1 st 2018 **

**Prompt One: Star**

_Aim for the moon, because even if you fail, you’ll be amongst the stars._

Itachi never failed at anything.

The concept of failure had seemed utterly alien to him, until he met Hinata.

The first time he had met her, she was just after being born. His family had attended an elaborate ceremony to celebrate the first born of the Hyuuga clan head.

He had accompanied his father and a few other higher-ups from his own family.

He thought nothing of the young baby being paraded around, he had his own brother at home to fawn over.

However, as the years passed, his meetings with the young girl became more frequent and he realised there was so much more to her than simply being a future clan leader.

She was unexpectedly kind and gentle, for a kunoichi, but never weak.

She fought with as much determination and courage as he did.

But when it came to elegance, she surpassed him ten-fold.

Her technique was flawless, it was smooth, fast and utterly deadly to anyone who was on the receiving end.

His own brother had even come home covered in dark blue bruises one evening after a joined sparring match with team 8.

While Sasuke had won, Itachi did feel some gratitude towards the girl who had knocked his brother’s confidence down a peg or two.

However, whenever Itachi approached the girl she would blush, bow and make a quick apology before almost running away.

Itachi was at a loss.

He was well aware of his own reputation, he knew he was both adored and feared, his name was legendary, even amongst noble families such as the Hyuugas.

One night, on an evening stroll, Itachi had found her unexpectedly.

She was alone in an open forest area within the walls of the village, training.

As he watched her, he was awe struck.

She moved swiftly under the moonlight, her long hair flowing gracefully around her body, not interfering with her movements at all.

He could barely hear her as she moved, only his sharingan able to keep up with her striking hand movements.

She was glowing with beauty, and in that moment, Itachi failed to breath.

She had eventually noticed him, but before she could run off this time, he stopped her, gently calling her name.

He had offered to take her for tea, to relax after her training.

She politely declined, saying she was too ‘dirty’ to be seen with him.

But she countered his offer with one of her own.

Weekly tea house meetings eventually turned into dinners and dinners evolved into hand holding and soft kisses in private spaces.

Within months he knew he could never let her go.

When Summer arrived, they often met back in that forest where he had first approached her, having small picnics under the moonlight, the silence filled with soft words and warm laughter.

As he sat on the blanket, one hand gently placed over hers, he realised that in his search for the moon, he had bypassed the stars completely.

He had aimed for the moon and reached her, and now they sat staring up at the stars together.

-

Prompt list by _astudyinfic_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _Hot Chocolate_


	2. 2: Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Coffee Shop AU

**December 2 nd, 2018.**

**Prompt Two: Hot Chocolate**

-

It was a well-known fact that Itachi had a sweet tooth.

As a young man, he had tried so many different dishes and cooking styles over the years, but no matter where he travelled, or what food he had, he was always drawn to desserts and sweets.

This was one of the reasons why Itachi loved the holiday season.

It seemed every coffee shop now had four or five new how drinks available, most including a vast amount of syrup, cream and marshmallows.

In his first days of his next degree, Itachi had made it his new mission to find a coffee shop that had exactly what he needed.

He had just moved from his old university town to this new city and knew the importance of finding a good coffee shop.

It was on his third day of searching that Itachi found ‘ _The Lilac Café’._

He was on his way home from his registration in the university and had decided to take a different route, eager to get to know the city while he still had time.

He was walking down a fairly small lane way when the wonderful scent of vanilla spread through the air.

He had seen the small coffee shop two doors down and followed the scent inside.

It was a relatively small shop, hidden away from the hustle and bustle of the city, soft lilac walls and cream furnishings decorating the interior.

It wasn’t really Itachi’s scene. He liked the fact that it was quiet and remote, but the bright colours seemed to be slightly off-putting.

But since he had already arrived, he decided to order a coffee anyway.

“W-what may I get you?” the barista had asked him, her long hair tied loosely behind her, falling below the tie of her purple apron.

“What would you recommend?” he asked, smiling as her cheeks coloured slightly.

“Umm, we have several teas, if you would like to try? Or coffee?”

“Do you have anything sweet?”

“Oh, we have our ‘Seasonal Hot Chocolate’,” She started, seeming to perk up, “it’s made with a m-mixture of white and milk chocolate, some ginger and cinnamon and topped with fresh cream and marshmallows? We a-also have a selection of home-made cakes?”

“Would you recommend the hot-chocolate?”

“Of course!” She exclaimed, her smile widening, “It’s one of my favourite drinks this season!”

He smiled in return.

“I’ll take one cup of the hot chocolate then.”

“Of course, I can bring it over to you!”

He sat down at one of the empty tables by the window, watching as the world outside steadily grew darker.

When the barista came to his table, he smiled up towards her warmly.

“Would you mind if I asked your name?” he asked, slowly wrapping his fingers around the handle of the large mug.

“M-my name is Hinata.” She smiled and returned to the counter.

The hot chocolate itself was nothing special, but it was not bad in anyway.

Itachi took his time with his beverage, occasionally looking over to the indigo haired barista as she conversed with other customers or staff.

He paid his bill, thanked the young girl and left, enjoying how the taste of ginger seemed to remain lightly on his tongue.

He returned the next day and ordered the same, pleased that it was once again Hinata who was serving him.

He returned two days again after that and regularly once his semester had started.

He occasionally brought his friends who teased him for his frequenting of such a ‘feminine’ place. But he didn’t care, so long as he got to have a few words with the young woman behind the counter.

If anyone ever asked why Itachi spent so much time in that tiny coffee shop, he would simply say it was the ‘hot chocolate’.

Nobody needed to know the truth anyway.

-

Prompt list by _astudyinfic_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _Snow_


	3. 3: Snow

**December 3 rd, 2018.**

**Prompt Three: Snow**

-

Hinata knew it was unwise to have left her team mates behind but considering Akamaru’s growing temperature and Shino’s dislike of cold weather, Hinata knew it was for the best if she travelled alone into the village near their camp.

They had been on this B class mission for three days now and Akamaru had, unfortunately, become sick from the cold weather. Kiba had been by his companion’s side since his first sneeze but their emergency medicine from Hana was beginning to run out.

Hinata had chosen to go into the village in order to get some medicine for Akamaru and food for her team, in order to rebuild some strength before they inevitably would have to leave in the coming days.

Their mission was to track down a missing ninja between Konoha and Iwagakure, capture him and return him to their village for questioning.

He had been spotted recently and team eight were deemed the most efficient at missions which involved tracking.

The weather, however, was unusually cold for this time of year. This year the snow had fallen even before they had left the village, slowing the team down by one day already.

Hinata was returning to her campsite when she spotted a lone black crow circling between the forest and the village she had just left.

Activating her Byakugan, she noticed that this crow had a steady amount of chakra running through it.

It was a ninja’s summon.

Having carefully studied many missing ninjas listed in the Bingo Book, she knew of only one who used a crow as his summon.

Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata knew she would not be strong enough to apprehend or fight the Uchiha by herself, but if she returned to gather her team, she ran the risk of losing him.

She quickly created a shadow clone and sent her back to her team mates, informing them of her discovery.

The original then scouted the area with her Byakugan, quickly finding a strong, unfamiliar, chakra signature within the shadows.

As she quickly approached the figure, she stopped in her tracks the instant the signature had disappeared.

Itachi Uchiha had left his place, appearing in front of her.

“Uchiha Itachi,” she stated, quickly getting into her fighting stance, “I am Hinata Hyuuga of Konoha, I am unable to allow you to leave.”

He made no move to attack.

She stared at him in curiosity, careful to avoid his eyes.

“I have no interest in fighting, Hyuuga.” He stated smoothly, “However, I also have no intention of being captured.”

“Then come along willingly.” She replied, knowing he would never comply.

“Forgive me, but that is not an option at this moment.”

Hinata was ready to strike at that moment, but she felt his presence once again disappear, only to reappear behind her.

His chest was touching her back, his hands trapping her own.

“I said I have no intention of fighting, Hinata.” He said lowly into her ear.

Hinata couldn’t move.

Her entire body was frozen in its spot. Not from fear or surprise, but from a seemingly unnoticed genjutsu which disabled her body movements.

He could kill her right there if he wanted.

But he didn’t.

He did not even attack.

“The snow is beautiful, don’t you think?” he asked, slowly letting go of her hands as the fell limply to her side.

Hinata tried her best to face him.

“I saw you once, when you were younger, playing in the snow.” He said, stepping once again to be in front of her.

She was confused, she had never met this man before.

“It was an easier time back then. You were so happy, playing with your sibling. Hanabi, was it?”

She froze at the mention of her sister’s name.

“I’m sorry for the pain this world has caused you. I’m sorry you can no longer play carelessly in the snow. Ninjas like us have no time for careless fun anymore.”

She looked him in the eyes then, seeing genuine sadness in his dark orbs.

“What are you going to do?” she struggled to ask, fighting her hardest against the genjutsu which held her still.

“Nothing, to you, Hinata.” She shivered at the familiarity at which he said her name, “Nor to your team mates.”

She blinked in confusion.

“I must be going, but it was a pleasure to see you again, Hinata. I hope we never have to encounter each other after this.”

He disappeared then, leaving nothing but his footprints in the snow before her.

-

That night, Hinata had a dream, reliving a memory she had all but forgotten.

She was playing with Hanabi in the snow, she was only six at the time.

She had looked up towards the trees surrounding the estate, seeing a small black crow circle over them as they enjoyed the carefree fun of childhood.

-

Prompt list by _astudyinfic_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _Candy Canes_


	4. 4: Candy Canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Non-Massacre AU  
> December 4th, 2018.  
> Prompt Four: Candy Canes

“Hinata, you do realise that the candy canes are supposed to go on the tree, right?” Itachi asked, laughing slightly as the young woman in front of him turned quickly, a look of guilt and embarrassment crossing her face as she continued to chew on the red and white stick in her mouth.

“I know,” she said, turning to fully face him, “I couldn’t resist though!” She smiled.

She was sitting at the bottom of their Christmas tree, hanging baubles and ornaments carefully on the lower branches.

“How many have you had?” He asked, coming to sit down on the floor beside her.

“Um,” she paused, her face turning a light pink, “this is my t-third.” She admitted.

He laughed, gently reaching out to stroke her soft cheek.

“Ok, but no more?” he requested, reaching over to lightly kiss her forehead.

She nodded up at him, smiling brightly.

The two sat together, quietly hanging decorations together.

As the afternoon wore on, Hinata had shifted closer to him, taking comfort in the warmth of his body.

She watched him carefully hang the decorations, in awe at how dedicated he was to making their tree perfect.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling warmly at the love she felt between them.

She always imagined decorating a tree with her partner when she was younger and this year was the first time she had gotten to experience it.

He turned to her, smiling down at her beautiful face and kind smile.

He kissed her then, hands tangling into her long hair, tilting her head to gain better access to her mouth.

He could taste the peppermint flavour of the candy canes on her lips, enjoying the minty taste as he explored her mouth further.

Her own arms wrapped around his neck, pulling herself into his lap, one hand moving to remove the tie from his hair, letting it loosely fall around his head.

He hummed against her mouth as her hands began gently massaging the back of his head, treasuring the feeling of her soft hands in his hair.

He allowed himself to be pushed backwards onto the warm floor, having her crawl on top of him, her mouth leaving his to trail down his neck, her hands gently moving from the back of his head to trail down his side and brush under his shirt.

He shivered slightly at the cold brush of her fingertips against his sensitive skin but relished the warmth of her mouth against his neck.

She giggled slightly against his throat as she felt him quiver under her fingers, removing her hand from under his jumper, to move slowly over the sides of his trouser legs.

As her hands traced over his clothed hips, she felt something in his pocket, something hard and slender.

She pulled away the, smiling mischievously down at her lover beneath her.

“Itachi,” Hinata laughed, enjoying the was his curious eyes stared up at her. She then gently removed the object from his pocket, dangling her find in front of his face, “you know those candy canes are for the tree?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!   
> Next: Christmas Tree


	5. 5: Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Non-Massacre AU. Slightly more mature themes.  
> Continuation from Candy Canes.

**December 5 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Five:** _Christmas Tree_

_-_

“Itachi,” Hinata laughed, enjoying the was his curious eyes stared up at her. She then gently removed the object from his pocket, dangling her finding in front of his face, “you know those candy canes are for the tree?”

Itachi looked at the woman above him, the candy cane dangling from her delicate fingers.

“I was going to put it on the tree.” He replied, noting as her eyebrow quirked in disbelief.

“Sure you were. I guess I’ll just put it up now then.” She smiled, slowly climbing off him to hang the candy cane on the half-decorated tree.

Arms wrapped around her waist then, pulling her flush into a warm, firm chest.

Lips moved to the back of her neck, trailing a line of soft kisses down toward her shoulder, one of his hands reaching under her t-shirt, the other moving to gently push her hair away from her neck.

Hinata leaned back against his firm chest, loving the warmth that spread from his body and appreciating the tingles left by his fingers on the soft skin of her abdomen.

“It’s looking very beautiful.” He stated against her neck, nipping lightly at the exposed skin.

She smiled warmly, looking up at the tree in front of them.

Though still unfinished, the tree was really starting to come together.

Decorations were evenly spread across the green surface, elegantly placed with purpose.

She hummed in agreement, turning her body to face him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck once again, pulling herself up slightly to place her lips on his.

Their kisses were soft and warm, each savouring the feeling of having the other so close.

His hands roamed the expanse of her back, gently trailing down to cup her firm rear in his hands.

She giggled into the kiss, as she always did when he touched her like that.

She allowed her mouth to open slightly, curling her tongue around his, pulling their bodies closer together.

His right hand moved beneath her shirt again, trailing up the smooth skin of her back.

He would never get tired of touching her.

Her skin was always warm and soft, always responsive to his touches.

He loved how, even though he skin was smooth, the muscles underneath were firm from hard training.

He adored her body, he treasured her soul and he loved her wholeheartedly.

They lay underneath the tree that afternoon, bodies joining and moving passionately with each other. Each one of them taking the time to kiss, love and treasure the other. Taking pleasure from each other and giving everything they had to the other.

He held her afterwards, her bare back pressed flush against his chest, her head resting on his arm and a warm blanket covering their naked forms.

They stared up at the Christmas tree before them, her fingers tracing his own, his lips covering her shoulder with warm kisses.

The Christmas tree was beautiful that year, but the beauty of the love between them was unmatched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!  
> Next: Angel


	6. 6: Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Non-Massacre AU.  
> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!

**December 6 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Six:** _Angel_

-

Being a ninja meant that carefree moments were few and far between.

Between missions, training and injuries, a shinobi only had a few occasions annually where they could forget about their duties to the village and just have fun.

However, when two people in a relationship both happened to be respected and powerful shinobi, time together was a luxury.

Itachi Uchiha had been travelling with his ANBU team for almost two weeks now.

He longed to return home and see his younger brother, to see how his jonin training was coming. He wished to see Shisui and Izumi hear about their own adventures.

He wished to see Hinata, to hold her in his arms and enjoy her warming presence.

But first, he needed to report back to the Hokage.

His mission briefing was quick, explaining the mission fully and ensuring the Hokage and elders that the threat had been taken care of.

Itachi hated missions where the sole objective was to kill a target.

But he was a shinobi, and he was trained for this.

He returned home, showered and greeted his family.

Sasuke was out with his own team, having taken on a small mission in the Land of Wind.

He travelled across the village after leaving the Uchiha compound, enjoying the sight of their village covered in snow.

The guards at the Hyuuga estate knew his face well, aware of his courtship with the heiress and let him pass without the need for an escort.

He was heading to the small reading room where was sure to find Hinata, if she were home, but a beautiful sound stopped him in his tracks.

Hinata’s laughter. Light, warm and full of joy.

He smiled just from hearing it.

Itachi followed the sound of her laugh, walking towards the main garden of the estate.

When he arrived, he saw Hinata, crouching in the knee-high snow, laying out small seeds for the few birds that chirped around her.

One had been bold and actually took a seed from her hand, causing the heiress to beam brightly at the small creature.

He watched her silently for a moment, not wishing to scare away her small companions.

“Welcome home, Itachi.” She said eventually, looking up at him her beautiful round eyes.

The birds looked startled at the sound of her voice, they backed away, but didn’t leave.

She carefully left the rest of the seeds spread out on the white ground and moved to greet the man before her.

He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of her own, smelling the lightly scented shampoo through her wool hat.

“Thank you Hinata.” He whispered, holding her tightly.

They stayed like that for a moment, aware that a family member could come to the garden at any stage.

“Itachi,” she started, stepping away from his embrace, “have you ever made a snow-angel?” she asked.

“No.” He replied, noticing the brief look of surprise in her eyes.

“Hanabi and I used to make them all the time, would you like to try?”

He quirked an eyebrow.

The past two weeks had been strategically planned with every minute accounted for. He had seen dead bodies, horrific injuries and fought many times.

But as he watched her sit down in the pure snow, lying down on her back and spreading her arms and legs out, he pushed those memories aside.

He would forget about being a shinobi for now. He would simply lay in the snow with his lover, making snow angels and being as carefree as he could.

-

**Next:** _Pyjamas_


	7. 7: Pyjamas

_Note_ : Non-Massacre AU.

**December 7 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Seven:** _Pyjamas_

-

Penguins.

Hinata could not believe her eyes.

Penguins.

She stared a moment longer, her brain trying to figure out why exactly she was looking at penguins.

“Do you like them?” Itachi asked, gesturing down to his clothes.

He wore a set of pyjamas. A soft red fabric, warm and cosy looking, with hundreds of tiny penguins scattered across them, each one wearing a tiny Santa hat.

“I do.” She smiled, moving over to the man in front of her, trying to get a closer look at the festive birds covering his body.

“Izumi picked them out,” he explained, “she thought they would be ‘festive’.”

“They are festive.” Hinata agreed, focusing intently on the eyes of the ‘festive’ creatures.

“Do these penguins have the Sharingan?” she asked in disbelief, noticing the red eyes staring back at her from Itachi’s shirt.

“Yes.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever imagined a penguin with the Sharingan before. They’re quite cute.” She smiled, reaching out to trace the frame of one of the birds, admiring the soft cotton under her touch.

“Izumi bought you a pair too.” He said, causing her to look up suddenly.

“W-what?” she asked, not believing his words.

“I have left them on our bed.” He explained, smirking slightly, “Izumi wants pictures.”

Hinata blushed.

_Of course she would._

Hinata knew she could not disappoint her friend and so she went into their shared room, finding the new cotton pair of pyjamas folded neatly on their bed.

She stripped from her clothes, pulling on the warm button up shirt and matching bottoms.

She had no penguins on her set, but instead tiny snowmen, each with the distinguishing white eyes of the Hyuuga clan.

“How does Izumi find these things?” She asked when she reunited with Itachi in their living area.

He gave her a quick look-over and smiled.

“How does Izumi find _anything_?” he countered.

He admired her set of new pyjamas, the light grey on the set worked well against her skin and the smiling snowmen really brightened up her outfit.

The pyjamas did look rather cute on the young woman, making Itachi smile.

Hinata noticed his expression and laughed lightly.

“Remind me to give Izumi my gratitude.” She said, walking around to sit on the couch, Itachi quickly joining her.

He lifted an arm and allowed her to scoot into his side, placing his arm around her shoulders as her head rested on his.

He trailed his fingers over the soft cotton of Hinata’s new clothes, enjoying the softness beneath his fingertips.

“She got Sasuke a pair too,” Itachi said, laughing lightly.

Hinata looked at him curiously.

“His had ducks.”

They both laughed then, thankful for their new gifts.

-

**Next:** _Tinsel_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!


	8. 8: Tinsel

_Note_ : Non-Massacre AU.

**December 8 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Eight:**

**-**

Red, green, gold and silver.

Those four colours were all Itachi could see as he walked into his home.

He had been away for six days in Sunagakure, acting as Naruto’s bodyguard while he met with the Kazekage. Those six days were more relaxed than he was used to, save of course for the trouble that seemed to follow the young Hokage wherever he travelled.

He had returned home, expecting to find his wife there, enjoying her time off.

However, instead all he saw was tinsel.

From every corner hung a long piece of frilly, sparkling tinsel. Curling around bannisters, framing doors and furniture, the tinsel was everywhere.

He blinked in surprise.

He moved into his home to find his wife.

She was currently in their kitchen, sticking tinsel to the high cupboards, standing on a chair to reach the high places.

He rushed to her side, careful not to startle the woman.

“Hinata,” he asked, placing one hand gently on the lower of her back “what are you doing?”

“Welcome home, Itachi!” She smiled, turning to face him, “I’m decorating, it is Christmas you know!”

“I am aware, but you shouldn’t be putting yourself in such a dangerous position.” He scolded, helping her down from her chair.

“I’m a kunoichi, Itachi, standing on a chair is hardly ‘dangerous’.” She laughed, allowing her husband to embrace her.

“You’re also pregnant.” He replied, kissing the top of her head.

“Well you were not around to hang the decorations, so I had to start on my own.” She huffed, pouting up at him.

Unable to resist, he kissed her softly on the lips.

“Well, I am home now, so please, let me do the rest?” he requested.

She smiled then and nodded eagerly.

“Of course! So how was your mission?” She asked, moving to boil some water for their tea.

“It was good, Naruto is really settling into his role as Hokage, even so young he has made a lot of connections which will serve the village well.”

“Ah,” she smiled fondly, “Naruto has always been like that. I knew he would be a wonderful Hokage.” 

“He still has a long way to go.” Itachi commented, moving behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting on her swollen stomach. “How have you two been?” he asked, kissing her head once again.

She leaned back slightly into his embrace. “We have been very well, Sasuke was over a lot, checking up on the baby and me, I suppose he was missing Naruto too. It’s not too fun when your partner is gone.” She laughed.

Itachi strengthened his hold on her.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, leaning down to rest his forehead on her shoulder.

“No, Itachi,” Hinata interrupted, turning in his arms, “It’s your duty, and I go away on missions too, remember. We’re shinobi.”

He leaned down to kiss her again.

“I love you,” he said, kissing her cheek, “I love both of you so much.”

She kissed his cheek in return, resting her head against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

Tender moments like these were what Hinata missed most when he was away.

Before she could say anything in response, she jumped when something prickly landed on her back.

Itachi laughed at her response, picking the golden piece of tinsel off her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, I’ll put it back up after tea.” He smiled, kissing her once more.

**-**

**Next:** _Ice-skating_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!


	9. Ice-Skating

**December 9 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Nine:** _Ice-Skating_

_Note:_ Non-Massacre AU.

_*_

Naruto, while the most respected and honoured shinobi in the village, was utterly useless at skating.

He waddled gracelessly on the ice, trying to walk, rather than skate on the slippery surface. He would occasionally get a surge of false confidence and try to speed up his movements, only to end up face-first on the cold ice.

Each time he fell, Hinata would be there to help him stand. Each time the two Uchiha brothers would laugh.

Eventually Naruto had decided to take a break, waddling awkwardly off the rink, followed closely by Sasuke who was smirking at the blond the entire time.

“It’s good to see them have fun.” Hinata smiled beside Itachi, watching the young men taking a seat by the rink.

“Umhm,” he agreed, “Naruto has been working especially hard these past few months, he deserves this break.”

“You do too.” She smiled up at him.

He returned her smile and took her gloved hand in his.

It was no surprise to anyone that Itachi and Hinata were flawless skaters, both gliding elegantly along the ice.

Hinata truly enjoyed skating, she loved how effortless it was, how wonderful and smooth her strides felt.

Itachi loved watching her. She skated with a beauty that only Hinata was capable of.

They held hands while they skated, keeping perfect time with each other.

“Hey, Hinata, look!” she heard a voice call.

The pair stopped skating to look around, finding Naruto once again braving the ice, this time holding tightly onto Sasuke’s jacked at the dark-haired man skated, dragging the grinning blond along behind him.

Hinata giggled at the sight.

Sasuke’s face was completely unimpressed as the blond slid along behind him, cheering with pride.

“He looks so happy.” She laughed, watching the two.

“Sasuke is happy too, you just can’t tell.”

“Oh, I can,” she smiled up at him, “you two are very similar and I know when you’re happy.”

Itachi smiled down at the woman before him, her beautiful eyes full of joy and her cheeks tinted red with the cold.

He brought Hinata’s gloved hand, which he held in his own, to his mouth, gently kissing the fabric.

She smiled back at him, allowing their hands to fall back by their sides, still entwined, as they began skating around the rink once again.

_*_

**Next:** _Frost_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!


	10. Frost

**December 10 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Ten:** _Frost_

_*_

Hinata rubbed her gloved hands together, trying to keep them as warm as possible as she waited. She was covered head to toe in warm-Winter gear to protect against the harsh frost, only her nose poked out.

She could see the air she blew out in front of her, materialising in the cold.

Her informant was late.

She had arrived a day earlier to do a sweep of the village where she now waited, looking for anything suspicious that could impact her mission. Everything seemed fine.

But now she worried, she was supposed to meet her informant 20minutes ago, and in the shinobi world, timing was everything.

Feeling slightly more cautious, Hinata began to walk towards the centre of the town, less likely to get attacked if she was surrounded by people.

She took a risk and summoned a small bird, giving it some coded information about her informant’s disappearance to be sent back to Konoha.

She would wait here for two more days.

As she walked around the town, she felt eyes on her.

Unable to activate her Byakugan in such a large crowd, she tried her best to blend in.

Without knowing her stalker, Hinata could not risk being alone and fighting them, so she stayed close to the locals, hopeful that the person watching her would not attack.

They didn’t.

She eventually felt the eyes on her disappear and she quickly returned to her motel.

When she arrived in the door to her room, she was stunned by the cold air that hit her.

It was freezing.

Looking around she noticed that the window had been left open.

She instinctively reached for her kunai.

“Do not attack.” A voice called behind her, and she turned.

In the corner of her room was a dark shadow. She was unable to make out any specific features, the entire body was coloured black.

“I will not attack you, but I have the information you desire.” The voice spoke again.

“Who are you?” she asked, pulling her kunai in front of her, ready to ether attack or defend depending on the other’s movement.

“Your informant was captured and killed by Akatsuki. But I have more valuable information than he could have given you.”

“Why would you help Konoha?” she asked, trying her best to focus on the figure in front of her.

“I cannot say, all I will say is protect the Kyuubi. In three weeks from now, the Akatsuki will make their move on the young host of the nine-tails. Be ready.”

“How can I trust your words?” she asked, not even twitching as the dark figure began to move.

“You cannot, but it is all you will hear during your visit here.”

The figure disappeared then.

She quickly activated her Byakugan, searching for the mystery person who had just been in her room.

She sensed a chakra signature in the far distance, she could not get an accurate read, but she could have sworn she noticed an active sharingan.

Hinata sighed aloud, unaware of just how unsettling the experience had been.

She walked towards her window then, closing it harshly, blocking the frost and the unknown figure from entering her room again.

_*_

**Next:** _Eggnog_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!


	11. Baileys

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 11 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Eleven:** _Baileys_

_*_

Hinata wasn’t particularly fond of the creamy drink she held in her hands, however she did not wish to be rude to her hosts, so she had accepted a glass.

She was gathered around the living area of her boyfriend’s home, sitting comfortably on a plush couch beside said man. He too was holding a glass of the pale liquid.

Unlike Hinata, however, Itachi seemed to be enjoying the drink, taking small sips here and there, a content sigh occasionally leaving his lips as he did so.

The drink had smelled divine and she was eager to try it after getting the scent of the sweet liqueur, but the taste had shocked her to her core. Instead of sweetness all she could taste was the distinguishable taste of strong liqueur.

She had tried her best not to make a face, silently thanking her father’s sternness in teaching her how to hide certain emotions in delicate situations.

She doubted she would be able to hide her expression a second time.

Before she could attempt another sip, a beautiful black cat strolled into the room, making an elegant bee-line straight for the Hyuuga-heiress.

The small creature sniffed her quickly, then began to brush against her legs, his soft fur tickling her gently.

“This is our youngest son, Taiga.” Mikoto said with a warm smile.

“The _favourite_ son.” She heard Sasuke huff.

She gave a small giggle.

“Hello, Taiga, it’s so nice to meet you.” She smiled down at the small creature, taking her drink in one hand and reaching out to pet the cat with her other.

The cat was cautious at first, but eventually allowed the young woman to pet him gently, thoroughly enjoying the light scratches.

“Wow, he’s usually more cautious, you must be a cat person?” Mikoto observed.

“I had a cat when I was very young, we were incredibly close.” Hinata replied, lifting her eyes to meet the other woman’s.

“Do you not have one now?”

“Unfortunately, no. Bya passed away when I entered high-school. My sister and I cried for days.”

“It’s like losing one of the family. Sasuke here bawled when our older cat, Ko, died.”

“I did not _bawl_.”

“It’s ok, Sasuke.” Itachi responded, “we know Ko and you were very close.”

Sasuke huffed.

Sensing that his ‘brother’ was in some form of distress, Taiga moved away from Hinata and over to Sasuke, jumping onto the arm of his chair, rubbing the young man’s arm with his head.

Hinata smiled.

The conversation continued and Hinata enjoyed speaking with Mikoto. She was a beautiful woman. She was kind and pleasant and had the most amusing stories about her boys.

She was also incredibly interested in Hinata and asked a lot of questions about her hobbies and skills.

Itachi was relaxing in the couch beside her, occasionally reaching out to gently hold or squeeze her hand, but not for too long.

Hinata really felt welcome in their home.

“Hinata, dear,” Mikoto started, a small smile on her lips, “Please do not let Taiga drink _too_ much of your Baileys.”

Hinata looked down and sure enough, the small black cat which had been rubbing against her ankles earlier on had his tiny nose buried in her glass, slurping up the creamy liquid as quickly as he could.

_*_

**Next:** _Cider_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!
> 
> NOTE: The prompt was originally ‘eggnog’ however, I have never actually tried the drink so I decided to change it to something I have had before. Both Baileys and Eggnog are (presumably) creamy, sweet drinks, popular at the holiday period, so hopefully the switch works!


	12. Cider

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 12 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Twelve:** _Cider_

_*_

Why did everything have to be _hot_ at Christmas?

Hot cider, hot whiskey, hot rum.

It all made no sense to Itachi. Yet, here he was at the Christmas market, accompanied by his younger brother, about to order some hot cider.

He had no intention of buying the drink when he first arrived, yet when he saw his brother speaking to a beautiful young girl, his plan had changed.

Itachi had asked Sasuke who the girl was and Sasuke had replied saying she was in his class. She was currently working at one of the stalls in the market this year, selling cider made from her family’s orchard.

Sasuke had told him her name was Hinata and she was the daughter of their father’s business associate, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Her beautiful long hair flowed over her shoulders, the bottom of her bangs just peeking out on her face from underneath the fluffy hat she wore. She also donned a heavy looking white winter coat. The light colours looked wonderful next to her pale skin.

“I’m getting a cider.” Itachi had told the younger Uchiha who looked up at him with questioning eyes.

“You don’t _like_ cider.” Sasuke replied.

“I never said I don’t like it.”

“Yes, you did, every time you try it.”

Itachi cursed his brother’s brilliant memory.

“I am cold, Sasuke, the cider will be warm.”

“The hot chocolate would also be warm, or the mulled wine and you actually _like_ those.”

Sasuke was smirking now, a teasing note in his tone.

Itachi chose to ignore him in response, walking past stalls in order to find the one he wanted.

It was very close to the centre of the market, so Itachi found it easily.

He took a place in the que, looking to the stall itself to find Hinata.

And there she was. Smiling beautifully down at her customers, wishing each one a happy holiday season as she passed them their warm drink.

“Are you _blushing_?” Sasuke’s voice sounded beside him.

And once again, Itachi cursed his little brother.

“It’s cold, Sasuke.” Itachi sighed, moving one step closer to the stall.

“You’re more bundled up than me, you’re definitely blushing.”

Itachi turned to give the younger a small glare.

Sasuke just smirked.

“So _this_ is why you want the cider.” He stated, gesturing to Hinata.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Itachi smoothly replied, not looking towards the girl.

“She’s a bit young for you, don’t you think.”

“Sasuke, I just want a warm cider.”

“ _Sure.”_

Itachi was next in the que, he gave his order to the young man at the till and paid him, moving on to collect his drink.

Hinata smiled warmly at him and then his brother.

“Hi again, Sasuke.” She greeted, pouring some of the warm liquid into a cup.

She handed it to Itachi who had his hand outstretched.

“Thank you.” Itachi said, taking the warm cup from her hands.

“You’re very welcome, I h-hope you enjoy it!”

“I’m sure I will.” He gave a quick wink to the girl, causing her to blush a deep red.

“H-happy Holidays!” she called as the two men walked away.

“Your children will be blushing geniuses.” Sasuke quipped, falling into step with his older brother.

Itachi sighed and took a sip.

Once he was out of sight of the cider stall and the woman working at it, he quickly disposed of the drink.

“I _knew_ you didn’t like cider.”

*

**Next:** _Peppermint_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!


	13. Peppermint

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 13 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Thirteen:** _Peppermint_

*

Hinata’s eyes widened in delight and she made a beeline towards a small stand in the Christmas market.

Had Itachi not been holding her hand at the time, he probably would not have seen where she had gone.

He watched as his wife smiled brightly down at the produce in front of her, eyes glowing with excitement.

“Hinata, is it not too cold for ice-cream?” he questioned.

The look she shot him was one he very rarely saw on the mild-tempered woman.

A dark glare, daring him to question her food choices again.

He didn’t say another word.

She ordered the seasonal peppermint ice-cream, almost squealing in delight as she was handed the large cone.

Itachi paid the clerk and continued to walk alongside Hinata.

“I’ve been craving mint all week thanks to this little guy,” she explained between licks, her spare hand resting on her large stomach, “I’m so glad they have peppermint ice-cream again this year!”

While Itachi could not fathom how she could eat something so cold in this weather, seeing her content face made him smile.

They continued to walk down the crowded streets, looking at stalls and enjoying the atmosphere of the market.

Hinata was happily enjoying her ice-cream, even offering Itachi some. She seemed rather delighted when he declined.

He watched her savour the sweet treat, her cute tongue darting out to lick and scoop up the pink cream.

She would occasionally make a light noise of satisfaction as she swallowed.

Watching her eat her treat so excitedly stirred something in Itachi’s lower abdomen, causing him to stiffen ever so slightly as they walked.

Itachi knew Hinata was not doing this to tease him and so he refrained from making any comment about the sensual way in which she consumed the cone.

She stopped suddenly, her fists tightening and eyes squeezing shut.

Itachi felt panic rise in his chest.

“Hinata,” he called, rushing to place a hand on her back, “are you ok? Is it the baby?”

She shook her head in response.

Itachi was still cautious though, not leaving her side as she stood still for a few moments.

“I’m sorry, Itachi.” She eventually said, looking up into his dark eyes.

“What happened? Were you in pain?” he asked.

“Oh, no no!” she smiled, waving her hands in front of her face, blushing lightly.

“Then what was it?”

“Um, brain-freeze.” She whispered, slowly averting her eyes from his.

Itachi blinked down at his wife.

“I must have eaten the ice-cream too fast.” She laughed awkwardly.

Itachi sighed and pulled her into him for a warm hug.

“Hinata, you scared me.” He whispered, letting her go and holding onto her hand again.

She smiled up at him and leaned up to give him a quick peck on his lips.

The continued on their trip after that, the taste of peppermint pleasantly setting on Itachi’s lips.

*

**Next:** _Gingerbread_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!
> 
> Note: I will be travelling for the next two days and wifi will be very touch-and-go from then on, so updates may not be regular. However, I will get all 25 prompts done, they just may not be up daily! Thank you for all your support so far!


	14. Gingerbread

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 14 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Fourteen:** _Gingerbread_

*

“Um, Itachi, it says ‘lightly beat the eggs and syrup together.” Hinata said softly, watching the man in front of her whip the eggs at a diabolical speed.

“I am.” He said, not breaking eye contact with the eggs.

“No, you’re not.” She laughed, standing in front of him and gently taking the bowl from his hands, “Like this, see?”

He watched as her wrist gently whipped the eggs and syrup, gently mixing the two together before him.

“You’re so gentle.” He said automatically, watching her intently.

“Baking is fun, it doesn’t require a lot of strength or skill, just follow the recipe and it will turn out great!”

He smiled at her, watching a small blush creep over her cheeks.

“Ok, now we add this to the butter and dry ingredients” she hummed.

Itachi took the bowl and emptied its contents into the food processor which held the rest of the mixture.

He held the button for the machine to turn on, watching as the ingredients combined together making a caramel coloured dough.

“It looks _so_ good” Hinata whispered in awe behind him.

He smiled, he knew the look she was giving the dough and he knew not all of it would make it into the oven.

She quickly floured their working surface and Itachi rolled out to dough.

Using a floured rolling pin, Hinata began to gently roll out the dough in front of them, making sure it was an even height and inspecting for any lumps that survived the processor.

Once happy enough that all the cookies would be equal, she nodded at Itachi.

He then passed her the snowflake cookie-cutter and he kept the star shaped one.

The two began gently cutting out the cookie shapes, placing them on a lined baking tray beside them.

He noticed every so often that Hinata would take a tiny bit of the dough with her finger and quickly place it in her mouth.

He didn’t say anything but smiled down at his work.

The shapes were cute and equal, laid out spaciously on the baking tray before Itachi popped them in the oven.

“Ok, in 12 minutes we will check them.” Hinata smiled, setting their egg-shaped timer.

As they began to wash up, Itachi noticed Hinata looking over at the oven every so often, a small frown growing on her face.

“They will be ready soon, don’t worry.” He assured her.

“I know, but then we have to let them cool and decorate them before we can actually _eat_ them.”

Itachi laughed and leaned over to kiss the young woman on her head.

“They will be worth it.” He smiled.

The timer beeped and Hinata took a quick look into the oven.

“About five more minutes.” She smiled.

The smell from the oven wafted around their kitchen, giving off a beautiful scent of gingerbread.

“They smell so good!” Hinata almost squealed.

Her joy and excitement over the cookies was infectious and Itachi too found himself eagerly awaiting the final buzz of the timer.

It went off five minutes later and Hinata checked the cookies once more before removing them from the oven.

The couple stared down at their snowflake and star shaped cookies in awe.

They took in the beautiful scent of gingerbread and began counting down the minutes until the cookies could finally be devoured. 

*

**Next:** _Presents_

**Note:** _I’m currently abroad and wifi is non-existent so I’ll probably have to update two/three prompts at a time. Updates will not be regular, it just depends on when I can use the internet!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!


	15. Chapter 15

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 15 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Fifteen:** _Presents_

*

“Itachi,” a voice called, “Itachi wake-up.”

Usually Itachi could wake-up in an instant but he could feel the cold air outside his bed and the warmth from under the covers was warm and inviting.

So, he ignored the voice, turning away.

“Itachi, please, it’s Christmas!” the voice whispered again, hands gently pressing against his shoulder.

“Hinata, it’s one of the rare days we have off together, can’t we stay in bed just a little longer?” he asked, finally turning to face his wife.

But he regretted it instantly.

Her eyes were lit up with pure happiness, excitement radiating from her body.

Itachi looked up into those large, hoe filled eyes and he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

He smiled and sat up, gently kissing his wife on the lips before finally getting out of bed.

Hinata soon followed, jumping out of the bed and rushing beside him to take his hand.

He dared not even mention that he really needed the bathroom. He could hold it for a while longer.

The couple made their way down to the main living area where a small Christmas tress stood, a few presents laying beneath it.

As they entered the room, two small cats came up to them. One pure black and the other a patchy white. Both husband and wife gently greeted the small animals, gently patting their heads and wishing them a merry Christmas.

Hinata grinned widely, rushing over to pick up the stocking beside it.

“This is for you guys, Mint and Pepper.” She smiled, reaching in to pick out the item within it.

Inside were packed of milk drops, a small amount of cat-nip, new collars and several small toys.

The cats were not incredibly interested but were very much enjoying being able to sit close to Hinata’s warm body.

She smiled at her husband then, giving him the large present from under the tree, an excited smile present on her face.

Itachi receive the gift happily, sitting on the floor beside her and gently unwrapping the gift.

He could see Hinata’s feet twitch beneath her as she cross-legged before him.

Inside was a selection of ‘Land of Fire’s Finest Teas’, every type of tea Itachi had ever tried in the land was present in the box, several of the more popular ones available.

Alongside the box was a small voucher, giving him free access to any traditional tea store in the Land of Earth.

“Thank you, Hinata.” He smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around his pregnant wife, kissing her softly on the mouth.

She was smiling so softly when he pulled away.

He picked up a gift beneath the tree, handing it to Hinata.

She eagerly accepted the gift, opening the box quickly but carefully.

Her eyes widened in awe as she looked at the object within the box.

Inside was a small silver necklace, beautiful silver leaves encrusting a small ruby placed perfectly in the centre.

“Itachi, we agreed on _small_ presents.” She said, gently picking up the piece of jewelry.

“It was my grandmother’s, it’s passed on to the future matriarch of the Uchiha clan, after the birth of their first child. My mother wore it after I was born.” He explained.

He saw small tears simmer in her eyes and she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her held in his shoulder.

“Thank you, it’s so beautiful.” She whispered, moving away to kiss his lips.

He held he against him, kissing her for a moment longer, feeling her large stomach against him.

He pulled away and reaching for the final present under the tree.

“And finally, a present for baby Uchiha.” Itachi smiled, handing the last gift to Hinata.

She gave him a curious look, opening the present.

She laughed out loud as she pulled out the baby-grow from the paper.

A tiny little blue outfit, the words ‘All My Siblings Have Paws’ wrote on the front and a tiny Uchiha clan symbol stitched proudly on the back.

*

Prompt list by _astudyinfic_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _Fireplace_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!


	16. Fireplace

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 16 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Sixteen:** _Fireplace_

*

When deciding on a home to buy before their wedding, Hinata only had a few requests and one of them was an open fireplace.

It was an unusual request, but realtors were determined to keep their buyers happy.

The house they settled on was a Western style home with a large living area, a grand open fireplace in the centre.

Once Winter hit, Itachi often found Hinata in that room, a cup of tea or hot chocolate in one hand and a book or scroll in the other.

She once stated that this room was her favourite, especially in Winter.

She loved to look at the fire, to see its flames dance and rise. She loved listening to the sound of the crackles. The movements of the flames bringing the feeling of being utterly content.

As a fire-nature shinobi, Itachi had always associated fire with fighting.

He had been around fire from a young age, having used more fire techniques than he could remember.

Even his Armaterasu was a form of fire, a dark black flame that burned everything in its wake.

Fire, to Itachi, meant conflict and in some cases, death.

To Hinata, it was different.

To her, fire was warm and beautiful. On missions with her teammates, she would often stay up late by the campfire, watching the flames and appreciating the heat they gave.

She did not have an open fire in her old home and flames were only for heat, food and tea.

She adored her new living area now.

It was a peaceful place for her, Itachi, Mint and Pepper to spend time together and relax.

As she progressed through her pregnancy, Hinata found that sitting on the floor was a more comfortable position for her, but sometimes she managed to get stuck on the floor until Itachi was able to help her up.

The two cats enjoyed watching the flames too, green eyes watching the fire intently, occasionally jumping up to catch a spark that managed to float out.

When Itachi returned from missions lately, Hinata would always be in the same place, fire lit and cats curled up on her lap or beside her.

After particularly hard missions, Itachi would walk straight to his wife, lying beside her, his head in her lap.

Hinata would never ask about his missions, she knew it was easier to try and forget sometimes.

But he would tell her if he couldn’t block the images from his mind.

He would spare her the details, not that she couldn’t handle them, but because he never wanted her to imagine him killing in the ways that he did.

Itachi eventually grew to love the fire too.

Of course, it still reminded him of fights and conflict, but now new memories were forming.

Memories of love, warmth and family.

The fireplace in their home was where Itachi felt the most joy, watching the flames burn, listening to the cats play and feeling Hinata beside him.

*

**Next:** _Stocking_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!


	17. Stocking

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 17 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Seventeen:** _Stocking_

*

“Mint, please get out of the Santa stocking.” Itachi sighed at his cat, watching the small creature poke its head out of the stocking momentarily before turning and crawling in deeper.

Itachi sighed again.

He had been trying to decorate their home for over three hours now.

Everything he tried to do was somehow made more awkward by either one or two of the playful cats roaming around the house.

With the lights, Mint had decided to play with them as they dangled from his hands.

had decided to play a game of solo-fetch with the decorations for the tree.

Now it was time to hang the stocking and Mint was currently _in_ the stocking.

Usually, Hinata enjoyed decorating their home, however due to her busy schedule coming up to her maternity leave, Itachi had taken it upon himself to decorate this year.

A decision he seemed to regret the second he saw that twinkle in the bright green eyes of his two cats.

He knew lifting the stocking would only scare the poor creature, so he couldn’t do that and once Mint had found a happy place to stay, she could be in there for hours.

As much as Itachi wanted to finish hanging the stocking, he really did not want to disturb the cat.

He ran a hand through the lose bangs of his hair, smiling down at the lumpy stocking that occasionally twitched with movement.

He looked over to the remaining baubles sitting in a box by the tree, Pepper contently pushing and catching a lone bauble around the floor.

He laughed lightly to himself.

He didn’t know how Hinata did it.

She always got everything in their home done so efficiently, even with the two cats laying around her.

She would often even join in with their antics, moving small toys in the air above them, or trailing string on the ground before them. Even doing this, she always completed her task on time.

He moved to sit on the floor beside the stocking covered cat, gently patting the small animal through the stocking.

The lump in the stocking moved again.

Itachi chuckled.

“Are they giving you trouble?” a soft voice asked from behind him.

Itachi turned his head, seeing his wife enter the room through the main door.

“They’re just being cats I guess.” He answered, accepting the kiss she placed on his forehead.

“If you use some tinsel, you can lure her out.” Hinata suggested.

“But I’ve already used up all the tinsel.”

Hinata smiled in that warm, understanding way she often did.

“Take some down?” she asked.

Itachi almost pouted. He was so proud of his decorating.

Hinata giggled at her husband’s frown.

Itachi relented and gently unstuck some tinsel from the mantle above the fireplace.

He dangled it on the floor at the top of the stocking.

Eventually one white paw peeked out, grabbing at the tinsel.

Itachi smirked.

He dragged the tinsel further back, slowly.

More of the paw emerged, swiping quickly.

With a fast and jerky movement, Itachi whipped the tinsel back, followed quickly by a small patchy cat.

Hinata quickly grabbed the cat from her spot on the floor, holding the small creature to her chest.

“You’re free Mint!” she whispered, kissing the creature on its head.

The cat immediately relaxed, purring softly in her arms.

Pepper, noticing the affection his sister was getting released the bauble he had been playing with and moved over to his female human.

Itachi sighed again, smiling this time.

He re-stuck the tinsel to the mantle, finally hanging the stocking in the centre the names ‘Mint and Pepper’ displayed proudly on the front.

*

I really like cats, ok?

**Next:** _Cookies_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!


	18. Cookies

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 18 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Eighteen:** _Cookies_

*

Hinata loved baking, she loved everything about it.

But sometimes, Hinata like buying baked goods instead.

In the centre of Konoha was a small bakery, specialising in biscuits, cookies and other sweet treats.

Herself and Itachi often visited this place when they were dating, meeting up between missions and having some tea with a small cake or a few cookies.

The small bakery always made Hinata smile.

But today she was worried.

Itachi had been sent away on a mission to the Land of Water.

It had been an S class mission, which were pretty common for Anbu captains like Itachi, but he was supposed to be home two days ago.

She knew missions were often unpredictable and delays were a common occurrence, but she still worried.

She had ordered a cup of camomile tea and a plate of mixed cookies, choosing to wait in the little bakery instead of worrying alone at home.

Of all the shinobi Hinata knew, Itachi was the one she knew she should worry least about but having him away caused her nothing but worry.

She knew he was strong, smart and more than capable, but as a wife she was consumed by anxiety every time he put on his Anbu uniform.

She sipped the tea, enjoying the familiar taste.

She remembered her first date here with Itachi, she had been so nervous.

He was one of the most infamous shinobi in all the lands, even recommended to become the next Hokage.

He was intelligent, powerful and gorgeous, often having a string of girls following him, watching him.

She had almost fainted when he first approached her, asking her to tea in one of Konoha’s tea houses.

On their fourth date, Itachi took her here, to the bakery.

She had been before with Hanabi and Neji, but neither favoured sweet treats.

Itachi was like her in that way, enjoying a good sweet every now and then.

The ordered different types of cookies that day, trying them all.

She had fallen in love with the white-chocolate and cinnamon cookies while he preferred the simple shortbread ones.

It had been an uneventful date, but her heart had fluttered the entire way through, butterflies floating around her stomach.

She was always nervous around him, but it was an excited nervousness, a happy nervousness.

He had later in the relationship confessed that that had been his favourite date.

He told her he loved seeing her light up with joy at the sight of the cookies, knowing that they had more in common than he originally thought.

They had gone there several more times during their relationship, enjoying the sweets and comfortable atmosphere.

She took a bite of one of the cookies, savouring the taste and enjoying the texture as it crumbled in her mouth.

“I knew I would find you here.” A voice said behind her.

Hinata knew that voice well and smiled, turning to find her husband behind her, safe and smiling.

*

**Next:** _Santa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!


	19. Santa

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 19 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Nineteen:** _Santa_

*

“Santa is for kids.” A six-year-old Sasuke huffed, folding his arms in front of him.

“Sasuke, it will be fun, you’ll get presents.” Itachi replies, smiling down at his younger brother.

“I’d rather be training.”

Itachi chuckled at the young boy.

“I’ll take you training after, ok?”

The boys eyes lit up, “Really, you promise?”

Itachi nodded and Sasuke grinned up at him, unfolding his arms and walking with his brother.

The arrived at the ‘Santa Grotto’ not too long afterwards, walking towards the que.

“Hey, there’s Hinata.” Sasuke said, gaining Itachi’s attention.

Sasuke was pointing at a small girl, around his own age, her dark hair chopped into a short style, fluffy white earmuff covering her hears and a scarf wrapped warmly around her neck.

“I wonder why she’s alone.” Sasuke mused aloud.

“Let’s ask her to join us, she looks lonely.” Itachi suggested.

Sasuke looked up at his brother, “Why?”

Itachi shuck his head and laughed at his brother, “Because it’s the nice thing to do.”

Sasuke thought for a second and sighed, walking towards the young girl.

Itachi noticed her face turn a bright red as Sasuke spoke to her.

She looked over at Itachi with large white eyes, sparkling with hope.

He gave a small smile and waved in her direction.

Sasuke turned to walk back to him, closely followed by the young Hyuuga.

“T-thank you for asking me t-to join you.” She smiled when she got closer, bowing deeply.

“It is no problem at all, right Sasuke?” Itachi responded.

“Whatever.” Sasuke said.

Itachi laughed.

He led the two younger children to the que for Santa, waiting patiently in line for their turn.

“How are you finding the academy so far, Hinata?” Itachi asked.

“I-it is fun. I l-like learning about the shinobi world.” She responded, smiling.

“Sasuke is looking forward to the shinobi training classes, are you?”

“Um,” she hesitated, averting her eyes, “I-I’m not very strong, my f-fighting is not too great, b-but I look forward to getting better.”

Itachi smiled, she was a contrast to his brother’s confident demeanour.

He noticed that the two young shinobi didn’t speak to each other much, but that was no surprise, Sasuke wasn’t the friendliest child.

The two children made their way into Santa’s hut separately, Sasuke huffing in annoyance the entire time.

When Sasuke emerged, he was holding a small present in his hands.

“What do you have, Sasuke?” Itachi asked, smirking.

“Nothing.” The younger replied, turning away, trying to hide the present behind him.

Hinata emerged shortly afterwards, holding a similar present.

“Did you have fun, Hinata?” Itachi asked, smiling at the young girl.

She nodded enthusiastically and reached her arms out in front of her, holding the present to Itachi.

“P-please take this as a t-thank you for accompanying me!” she stated, bowing her head.

Itachi was in shock.

Sasuke huffed.

“Hinata, that’s your present, you don’t need to give it to me.” Itachi responded.

Hinata only blushed deeper, “P-please, I have presents at home. This is the least I c-can do.”

Itachi stared at the young girl, watching her try to pass on her own present to him.

“Well, if you insist.” He smiled, accepting the gift.

Hinata beamed up at him.

The three stayed out a bit longer together before Itachi and Sasuke escorted the young Hyuuga home.

On the way home Sasuke laughed.

“What’s so funny, Sasuke?” Itachi asked, watching the younger Uchiha laugh.

“You’ll look _great_ with that pink kunai.”

*

**Next:** _Sled_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt list by astudyinfic on tumblr!


	20. Sled

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 20 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Twenty:** _Sled_

*

“I _can_ walk alone, Itachi.” Hinata smiled, accepting his arm to hold as they stepped out of their home.

“Maybe I just want to hold you?” He smiled back.

The two walked through the village together, arm in arm, speaking with friends they met as they walked.

People complemented Hinata on how well she looked, wishing her the best in the finally few weeks of her pregnancy. They also told Itachi that they hoped the child would have his skill set.

Hinata smiled warmly at every comment, thanking her friends before carrying on, but Itachi noticed a small shed of disappointment in her demeanour.

They wanted the child to have _his_ skills, not hers. Because he was seen as powerful and she was not.

Itachi frowned.

Once he had taught the young Hyuuga was too soft for battle, too gentle, but after years of knowing her and watching her grow he realised he was wrong.

She lamented fighting, as did he, but she fought with such grace and power that even he wished to avoid ever being her opponent in a serious spar.

“Come with me.” He said lowly to her as they reached the market place. She looked up at him with questioning white eyes, but nodded, allowing him to lead her outside the centre of the village, to the snow-covered forest.

“Why are we here?” she asked, looking around the area, admiring the beauty of the pure snow falling around them.

“I want to have some fun with you.”

She blushed a scarlet red, stuttering rapidly.

“Relax, Hinata,” he laughed, patting her head in an affectionate way, “I meant I want to take you sledding.”

“Sledding?”

He smiled, “Sasuke and I used to do this when we were younger, it’s quite fun.

Walking over to a large tree, Itachi used a specialised jutsu to cut a large, sturdy piece of wood from its bark, curving it at the edges.

“Come, let’s find a hill.”

The two walked through the snow-covered forest, climbing a small hill and standing on top, looking down at the slope beneath them.

“Is it safe?” she asked, hand unconsciously circling her stomach.

“I’d never let anything happen to either of you.” He whispered in response, gently kissing her cold forehead.

Sitting on the make-shift sled, he spread his legs, motioning for Hinata to sit between them.

He smiled as he felt her settle against his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Hold onto me.” He whispered in her ear, using a free arm to push them carefully off the ledge.

Hinata squealed as they sped down the slope, holding Itachi’s arms close to her chest.

She felt to cold air hit her face, the adrenaline rising in her body.

When they eventually came to a halt at the bottom of the hill, she cheered enthusiastically, turning to Itachi with wide eyes and a large smile, “Again?” she asked.

Itachi nodded, standing and helping her up with him.

Looking at his wife, he disagreed with the villagers. He hoped everything about their child would come from their mother.

*

Prompt list by _astudyinfic_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _Snowman_


	21. Snow Man

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 21 st, 2018.**

**Prompt Twenty-One:** _Snowman_

*

“Come on sis!” Hanabi called, running into the large garden of the Hyuuga estate.

“I’m coming, Hanabi, just wait a moment.” Hinata called after her sibling, following her into the snowy grounds.

Hiashi watched his daughters, smiling faintly at their excitement.

They were growing faster than he would be preferred. Hanabi was now a chunin with remarkable skills and a brilliant track record.

Hinata too had grown into a powerful woman, teaching her own three-man squad as a respected jonin.

But regardless of their powers, it was moments like these that he was most proud of.

Despite being powerful ninja, both his daughters were still able to see the joy in life.

They were in awe of the snow, both having grown over the years to welcome the cold weather that accompanied it.

“We should make a snowman even bigger than last years!” Hanabi cheered, beginning to roll a ball of snow around the garden.

“Of course!” Hinata agreed, rolling her own mound of snow.

Hiashi watched the girls work, loving the sounds of their laughter as it echoed through the manor.

“Hiashi, sir, I have returned.” A voice behind him called.

Turning, he met the pale eyes of his nephew, still wearing his anbu gear. Neji was also accompanied by another anbu member, the famous Itachi Uchiha.

“Lord Hyuuga.” Itachi bowed in respect.

“Welcome back home. I assume the mission was a success?” He asked, looking over the two men.

“Of course, sir.” Neji replied, face as stoic as ever.

Hiashi nodded, turning back to his daughters.

“Do you wish to greet your fiancé, Itachi?” he asked.

“I will do so once I have returned to my own home and reported to my father.”

“I will inform her to be ready for your visit later then.”

“Thank you.” With a poof of smoke, he disappeared.

Hiashi smiled. Itachi Uchiha was a great ninja and an honourable man. He was more than happy to accept his family’s marriage proposal for Itachi and Hinata to marry.

Hinata had been confused at first, wondering why she was chosen, but agreed without hesitation.

Their relationship had grown over the months, going on outings together and getting to know each other.

Hiashi did not know if they were falling for each other, but he didn’t need to, once Hinata was safe and respected, he would be content.

Hinata had sensed her fiancée’s chakra as she build the snowman with her sister, trying to hide the smile forming on her lips.

Knowing he and her cousin had returned safely made her heart relax.

She ducked effortlessly when a snowball came flying for her head, winking in victory over at a frowning Hanabi.

“How did you know?” the younger asked.

“You do this _every_ year, Hanabi, it’s just a matter of when.” She laughed.

As they continued their project, Hinata felt a feint chakra signature return.

Looking up briefly she saw her dark-haired fiancée balancing on the roof of her home, out of her father’s line of vision.

She smiled at the snowman, excitement building within her as she waited until she could be in her loves arms again.

*

Prompt list by _astudyinfic_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _Jingle Bells_


	22. Jingle Bells

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 22 nd, 2018.**

**Prompt Twenty-Two:** _Jingle Bells_

*

Sasuke scowled and Itachi’s eye twitched. Hinata giggled in delight.

Naruto was standing before the three of them, dressed in a bright red santa suit, santa hat and all.

“It’s Christmas, why so grim, Sasuke?” he mocked, winking at the younger Uchiha.

“Idiot.” Sasuke huffed, still scowling.

“Do you like it, Hinata?” he asked, bright blue eyes shimmering with hope as he turned to the only woman in the room.

“I think you look dashing, Naruto.” She smiled.

Naruto grinned in her direction, winking.

“Itachi, you’re so lucky to have such a supportive wife.” Naruto complemented, Hinata blushed red, ducking her head. Itachi ‘hmmed’ in agreement.

“I wish I dated you when I had the chance, Hinata.” He said innocently.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned very cold and Naruto froze, feeling very murderous glares coming from the two Uchiha men behind him.

“I’m joking! Hahahaha.” He laughed awkwardly, turning around, waving his hands defensively in front of his face.

It didn’t help, the threatening glares continued.

“It’s ok, Naruto. It all worked out for the best.” Hinata interrupted in her soft voice, easing out the tension.

Naruto grinned but stayed quiet for a while after that.

“Tea, anyone?” Hinata asked, standing.

“Please.” Sasuke said, nodding in thanks.

Itachi stood, “I’ll make it, you stay sitting.”

Hinata huffed but did as she was told. Naruto took the empty spot beside Sasuke after Itachi left.

“I can’t believe you’re wearing _that._ ” Sasuke commented, looking the blond up and down.

“It’s festive, Sasuke!”

Two hours passed and it was time to leave, the annual Leaf Shinobi Christmas party for jonin was being held in the village centre. All the jonin without missions were invited to attend.

The four made their way down to the village, greeting friends and colleagues when they arrived.

The atmosphere was light and fun, many shinobi already drinking to celebrate the holidays.

A few hours into the party, when everyone was sufficiently buzzed, a loud commotion arose in the centre of the party.

Itachi, who was standing by Hinata at the time, peered over the heads of the party-goers, noticing a red hat, covering bright blond hair in the centre.

He sighed, “It’s Naruto.”

Hinata laughed, “What’s he doing?” she asked.

“We’re about to find out.”

Making their way towards the commotion, they noticed that Naruto was not alone, beside him stood Kiba, Choji and Sai, all wearing the same Santa costumes.

Sasuke was watching the scene in unmasked horror.

Itachi smirked at his younger brother.

The music started then.

“ _Dashing through the snow…”_

“Are they dancing?” Itachi asked, holding back a laugh.

“I think so.” Hinata responded, watching with joy as the men pretended to be racing on reindeer.

“Why am I here?” she heard Sasuke ask bedside her, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol he had consumed, or the sight of his partner dancing with no rhythm or grace whatsoever.

The crowd seemed to enjoy the show however, and by the chorus, everyone had joined in, singing ‘Jingle Bells’ out loud in a fashion that was just as uncoordinated at the four men dancing in the centre.

*

Prompt list by _astudyinfic_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _Carols_


	23. Carols

**December 23 rd, 2018.**

**Prompt Twenty-Three:** _Carols_

*

Itachi had not been back in Konoha since after Orochimaru’s attack during the chunin exams, and he hadn’t intended on returning either.

With Sasuke training with Orochimaru in the village of Sound and the nine-tails host away with Jiriaya, he had no reason to travel to the old village.

However, a solo mission given to him by Pein had him return to his old home.

Getting within the village’s walls had been an easy task for the former Anbu captain, getting the information he needed was the challenging part.

He would have to gain access to the Hokage’s office and obtain a specific scroll containing information about the villages jonin.

He swept quietly through the streets, careful to not attract any unwanted attention.

As he based through the back streets of Konoha, he heard a familiar song.

Careful to stay in the shadows, he walked towards the music.

In the village centre, a carol service was being held.

Women and men from the village were lined up in rows, beautifully singing well-known Christmas songs as other villagers crowded around watching.

Itachi watched for a moment, but his attention was drawn to one particular carol singer.

In the centre row, towards the end was a woman. Beautiful white eyes, long indigo hair and pale, clear skin.

He watched as she sang.

Her movements perfectly in time with those around her. Her smile spreading and growing across her face.

He was captivated by her.

He knew he should continue on his mission, this would be the perfect time to retrieve the scroll with the village occupied by the carol service, but he didn’t want to turn away.

His eyes never left the young Hyuuga woman, taking in every detail about her.

She stood out amongst the others, well to him at least.

He had seen her once before as a young boy. She was playing with her sister in the snow at the time. Carefree and angelic.

He envied her then.

However, watching her sing with such ease, watching her glow with joy, made him envy her even now.

She looked so peaceful, so free and so happy.

He smiled.

He paid no attention to the music or lyrics; his attention was focused solely on her.

He remembered that his father had once spoken about a marriage between Itachi and the heiress, as a last attempt to improve ties with the village.

He began to imagine what his life would be like if he had made a different decision _that day_ , if he had gone through with the engagement, if he had married the young woman, if he had led a different life.

He finally looked away.

He knew better, he knew there was no time to be thinking about such things.

Finally, he turned away, continuing on his past.

He had made his decision and he was living with the consequences.

He didn’t look back, but as he walked towards the Hokage’s office, he could still hear the Christmas carols being sung in the background.

*

Prompt list by _astudyinfic_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _Icicle_


	24. Icicle

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 24 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Twenty-Four:** _Icicle_

*

Last night’s temperatures had dropped far below freezing, the coldest night Hinata had remembered.

Waking up that morning, while warm in her bed, the cold air was an unwelcome feeling.

It was still early when she woke, and feeling the cold temperature, she was happy to have no missions or training scheduled that day.

She smiled, rolling to her side, searching for the warmth of her husband.

But he wasn’t there.

She sighed in disappointment, savouring a few more minutes within the comfort of their bed before getting up and getting ready.

She strolled into her kitchen, surprised, once again, to see her husband absent.

She noticed the water on the stove had boiled and was still steaming, suggesting he had been there not too long ago.

She made her own tea, allowing it to cool slightly on the counter before exiting the kitchen into her garden.

She found Itachi there, sitting on the wooden porch, wrapped in a warm jacket, throwing some seeds at the little birds hopping around over the frozen ground.

“Good morning.” She said, moving to sit next to him.

He turned to her and smiled, “Good morning.”

“It’s cold today.” She stated, watching the birds hop around at their feet.

“The birds cannot get to the earth for worms, so I thought I would give them an easy breakfast.”

She smiled.

She knew her husband’s reputation was that of a lethal shinobi, one with deadly power and a terrifying kekkei genkai. She could only imagine his enemy’s face if they could see him now, wearing an overly puffy jacket and delicately feeding a group of tiny birds.

She wrapped her right arm around his and placed her head on his shoulder.

“Be careful walking around outside today,” he warned, “Icicles have formed around the house and they could fall.”

“Of course, thank you.” She replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Hinata stood, “Have you had breakfast?” she asked.

He shook his head.

“I’ll make some then.” She smiled, returning to the warmth of their home.

Itachi stayed outside for a while longer, enjoying the cold, fresh air in his lungs.

He watched as a few more birds appeared, ready for their meal.

He smiled lightly at the small creatures.

He heard a slight crack above him and he looked up. He saw one of the icicles crack slightly, losing its grip on the water drain, about to fall directly on top of one of the birds he was feeding.

Quickly pulling out a kunai, he was able to intercept the falling icicle and hit it out of the direction of the bird.

The sudden movement caused some of the birds closest to him to scatter and fly away.

He sighed in disappointment.

Hinata watched from the window in the kitchen.

She giggled to herself.

If Itachi’s enemies could see him now, they would never believe that this man, who used a kunai to save a single bird, was truly the powerful Itachi Uchiha.

But she knew that the kindness within his heart was actually what made him so powerful.

*

Prompt list by _astudyinfic_ on tumblr!

**Next:** _Christmas Movies_


	25. Christmas Movies

**Note:** _Alternate Universe_

**December 25 th, 2018.**

**Prompt Twenty-Five:** _Christmas Movies_

*

“Itachi,” Hinata called from her spot on the couch, curled up in a warm blanket, her two small cats sitting on her lap, “the movie is about to start!”

“One minute.” A voice from the kitchen called, causing pepper’s ear to twitch.

Itachi came in only moments later, two large mugs of hot chocolate in his hands, topped with cream and marshmallows, just the way they liked it.

He handed her one mug, placing his own on the table beside him.

He settled in behind her on the couch, allowing her to relax back into his chest.

He could smell the lavender from her hair, inhaling it as she leaned into him.

“What movie did you choose?” he asked.

“A Christmas Prince.”

Itachi blanked, he had heard of the movie, and what he heard was not good.

He swallowed.

“O-ok.”

Hinata giggled, “Sakura and Ino recommended it.”

“Of course they did.”

Hinata frowned lightly, turning to him, “Would you rather something else?”

 _Anything else_ , he thought.

“No, I haven’t seen this one yet.”

Her frown turned into a beaming smile as she picked up the remote and pressed play.

Twenty minutes in and Itachi could feel his eyes beginning to close.

But he forced them to stay open. He didn’t want to disappoint Hinata.

By thirty minutes, Itachi had actually fallen asleep.

Hinata never seemed to notice, becoming enthralled by the movie playing before her.

It was only when Mint left Hinata’s knee to walk along Itachi’s leg that he woke up.

With a slight jump he opened his eyes, looking at the curious cat who was staring up at him with wide eyes.

Hinata turned to him suddenly, “Are you ok?” she asked.

He blushed lightly, “Yes, I just got distracted by the, um, movie and Mint startled me.”

Hinata’s eyebrow raised and she winked.

“I know you were asleep, but it’s ok, I’m just glad to have someone to cuddle with.”

He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, I know it’s not your type of movie.”

She settled back against him, enjoying the warmth of his body.

We wrapped on arm around her, holding he tightly as the movie continued.

Once again, he lost interest in the movie before him and ended up watching the way his wife’s face squinted, smiled, and frowned throughout the film.

By the end of the movie, Hinata was smiling widely.

“Thank you for watching it with me, I really enjoyed it!”

He kissed her instead of responding.

She kissed him in return, “Are you ready for the second part now?”

*

Prompt list by _astudyinfic_ on tumblr!

**Authors Note:** To everyone who has read, commented, favourited, left kudos, bookmarked or followed this set of drabbles, _thank you._ It has been wonderful to see the response from you all, you made these past 25 days a joy.

To everyone who celebrates Christmas, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas! And to all of you who do not, I wish you a save and happy season.

Thank you all once again.


End file.
